Escape from Hell
by Gibson121886
Summary: Izzy, Sora, and Matt are captured by the FBI. And they learn their terrible secret. Will they live to expose them? (I got the idea from Syphon Filter 2)


It had been 6 years since the digidestined's adventure in the DigiWorld. They had said goodbye to their digimon then, and had never seen them since then. Izzy and Mimi were 16, Tai, Sora and Matt were 17, Joe was 18, and T.K. and Kari were 14. They had recently discovered a problem though, something was causing problems all over Tokyo, and it wasn't human. Even Izzy couldn't figure out what it was. Just minutes before a building had collapsed and hundreds of innocent people died. The digidestined were at the scene almost instantly.  
"What do you think is causing all these problems Izzy?" Tai asked.  
"For once, I have no idea." He replied scratching his head.  
"Izzy? Clueless? Has the whole world gone mad?" Mimi shrieked.  
"Uh oh, sirens! We better beat it!" Joe said nervously.  
"Right! Let's go!" Tai said starting to run off. Izzy got caught up putting away his computer.  
"Izzy. Come on!" Matt said, he and Sora waited for Izzy to put his computer up. Just then, S.W.A.T. vans rolled up to see what the problem was. The 3 kids were still there. Because they were old enough to be the cause of the blast, the S.W.A.T. team jumped out and ambushed them.  
"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! GET DOWN! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE! Lance, get these kids cuffed!" the S.W.A.T. leader shouted.  
"What! Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Izzy shouted incredulously.  
"SHUT UP AND GET DOWN!" the leader shouted, but instead of waiting for Izzy to get down, (Matt and Sora were already on the ground) he kicked him in the back and forced him on the ground.  
It was a vicious kick that sent Izzy's head slamming into the ground. "SHIT!" he yelled as his head connected with asphalt.  
"SHUT UP I SAID!" the leader screamed at Izzy as he kicked him again. Izzy was in terrible shape, according to Joe, who was watching with the others with binoculars a block away. They had seen the whole thing, including the beating. Izzy was now silently groaning. The S.W.A.T. team cuffed them, and led them away in the S.W.A.T. van.  
***  
Izzy woke up in a cold and dark cell. He looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust. His back was pounding and it felt like his skull had been cracked. "Great, what else could go wrong?" he thought to himself. His eyes finally adjusted and he saw Matt across from him sitting on a bench, asleep looking at the floor. Then he saw Sora sitting right to the left of him, also asleep. Then he realized that part of her jacket was torn away. "Huh? Her jacket?" Then he felt the clothe around his head, he felt it and realized it was part of Sora's jacket. There was something wet on it, he pulled his hand away and saw blood, lots of it, he must have gotten kicked harder than he thought. He tried to stand up and walk around, but his legs failed him and he collapsed onto the bench.  
"Huh?" Sora had woken up. Izzy groaned. "Hey, take it easy, you took a pretty hard beating." She said. He sat back down rubbing his forehead. Matt then woke up too.  
"Where are we?" Izzy asked.  
"Some type of FBI holding facility." Matt said walking over.  
"What? Why?"  
"For some reason the S.W.A.T. team and FBI think we're the ones that blew up the building." Sora said re-bandaging Izzy's head.  
"So they arrest us and throw us in here to wait trial, how typical." Izzy said.  
"So what do we do now?" Matt asked.  
"We escape. I have a plan." Izzy said.  
***  
It was 5:30 p.m. and the cell guard was doing the hourly cell check. As he was passing the cell Izzy, Sora and Matt were in, Sora called out, "Hey guard, come here, I think this guy is sick!"  
"What?" the guard seemed confused but unlocked the door anyway, just as he stepped in, Sora, Matt, and Izzy threw him against the wall, tied up his hands, feet, and mouth and dashed out of the cell.  
"We made it!" Sora shouted.  
"Just keep running and don't look back!" Izzy said grabbing her hand and running. They eventually came to a locker-room where they found the rest of their stuff, including Izzy's computer. He hacked into the buildings security codes and got a complete map of the building. He then accessed the motion censor displays and got a readout of all the units (people) in the building, in the form of little dots, blue for personnel, red for prisoners, and yellow for cameras. Then he noticed 2 green dots heading their way.  
"Hey, what are those?" Sora asked.  
"Hang on, I'm working on it." Izzy said, they sat there for 10 more minutes, watching the green dots weaving in and out of the building map. Meanwhile, Izzy was hacking away at one of the computers hooked up to the building. "Ah ha! I've got it! Those green dots are intruders, I wonder who they are. Look they keep coming closer! Uh oh, there is some personnel coming our way. We better get going." Izzy said shutting down his laptop. They packed up and headed out only to come face to face with 2 figures.  
"Mimi! Tai! What are you two doing here?" Izzy asked surprisingly.  
"We came here to rescue you!" Tai shouted excitedly. "Joe came to, but he got captured." He said suddenly sorrowful.  
"What? We have to break him out! I have a plane, Sora, Matt, go with Tai, break Joe out. Mimi, come with me and we'll disable security settings long enough so they can do their job. Oh yeah, where's T.K. and Kari?" Izzy announced.  
"I told them it was to dangerous and they had to stay home." Tai replied.  
"Right, let's go." Then Tai, Sora, and Matt went to break Joe out. Mimi and Izzy went to the control room to shut down the security monitors.  
***  
Mimi and Izzy were walking down the hallways dodging in and out of doorways avoiding guards everywhere. When they got to the control room, Izzy started getting lightheaded. He realized his forehead was bleeding again. He sat down at one of the computers and started typing away when the alarms sounded. Izzy jumped up so fast, he hit his head on the overhead console and yelled "Dammit! What the hell are those sirens?"  
"I don't know!" Mimi replied.  
"Come on, we have to go!"  
"Your forehead is bleeding a lot! Are you ok?!" they had to shout over the deafening roar of the sirens.  
"I'm fine! Just follow me!" he shouted. They finally arrived in another locker-room, much like the one they had been in earlier. Izzy started monitoring the motion censors again, and noticed there were blue dots moving their way again. They moved down the hallway into another locker-room. But the dots kept moving their way. So they moved again, but the dots kept coming towards them, then he noticed blue dots heading towards Matt, Tai and Sora. "Uh oh, we have to warn Tai and the others before the guards get them! Come on, let's go."  
"What's that thing on your hand?" Mimi asked.  
"What? Oh crap! It's a tracking device! That's how they've been following us. Do you have a knife?" Izzy asked Mimi.  
"Here's one, what are you going to do?" she asked handing him the knife.  
"I would suggest turning around if you get sick at the sight of blood." He said. Mimi did.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked. But instead of replying, he took the knife and cut through the flesh where the device was, it came off and then the blood started flowing. "Get me some bandages or something to wrap this with." Izzy said calmly.  
"Why?" Mimi asked turning back around. "Oh my god! What did you do that for?" Mimi yelled out sickened. She found some toilet paper, and she bandaged his hand. The blue dots suddenly stopped, and after a few minutes turned around.  
"Yes, it worked." Izzy said, still calm.  
"What worked?" Mimi asked. But before Izzy could respond they were interrupted by gunshots.  
"What the hell? You stay here, I'm going to see what's going on." Izzy said to Mimi. He walked out the door and was gone for a brief moment. There was more gunfire and he dove in the door and slammed it behind him. "Damn, the security grids are down and prisoners have escaped, they're shooting to kill." Izzy said panting and out of breathe.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"Break out." Izzy replied smiling. "Come on, let's go. If we can make it down the hall alive, then we can make it out of here."  
"Alive?! What do you mean 'alive?'" Mimi shrieked.  
"Just shut up and follow me." Izzy said.  
"Izzy, you don't look so good, did they drug you?" Mimi asked. She had heard of the FBI drugging people when they captured them, make them less rowdy.  
"Probably." Izzy said, he had all the symptoms, irritability, calmness under pressure, pale face, and severe sweating. Izzy was after all the one who had put up the fight. He looked out the door one more time and said the coast was clear. Mimi followed him out the door and gasped, their was half a dozen prisoners laying dead on the floor. Blood was splattered on the walls. A guard laid dying at the end of the hall. Izzy walked up to him and said, "Are you ok man? Do you need help?"  
But instead of thanking Izzy for his kindness, he shouted, "You're a prisoner!" he grabbed his gun and shot, but Izzy had already prepared for this, he hit the guard across the face and walked around the corner. Mimi looked at the bleeding guard and wondered why Izzy had done that, they could have just ran, but Izzy had other things on his mind.  
"You know I don't intend to escape from here right Mimi? I'll escort you out of here, but I'll have some unfinished business to take care of." He said.  
"What? Why? You have to come with me! I'm not leaving you here!" Mimi said. Then she did the unexpected, she slapped Izzy hard across the face. He grabbed his cheek where she had just struck him.  
"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" he exclaimed.  
"To make you come to your senses." She said.  
"Damn you." He said, but instead of being mad, he grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. She liked it and didn't want to leave his arms, but they had to keep moving. Izzy let go and started to walk down the hallway again, she watched him walk, he seemed so calm despite everything, as he always did. She ran to catch up. They ran through the halls for what seemed like an eternity. They finally walked into another holding room and found Joe behind bars.  
"Joe!" Izzy shouted, showing the first signs of surprise in hours. But it didn't last long, he walked into an adjacent room and came back with a metal block the size of a football and stuck it on the bars, then he handed Joe a heavy blanket. "Put this over and get in the corner if you don't want to get hurt." He said. He hit a couple of buttons and then ran towards me. He grabbed me and crawled behind a desk with me beside him. There was a soft explosion. He climbed out and there was Joe, standing there, the bars to his cell bent inwards several feet, enough to fit a fat man through. Izzy walked over to a computer console and started typing away, he handed Joe and Mimi two pairs of goggles.  
"What are these for?" Mimi asked.  
"You'll see." He replied simply. Just then a dozen snipers ran in the room and started to shoot, the lights above Mimi's head shattered and fell in a hundred pieces around her.  
"Shit!" she yelled out in surprise, the first time Izzy ever remembered her cussing. Then the computer monitor beside Izzy blew up, the snipers were closing in on their mark. But Izzy had already accomplished his purpose. All the lights suddenly went out and the room was pitched into total darkness. "Izzy, I can't see a thing." She said.  
"Shut up." He whispered suddenly next to her. "We can't give away our position." He whispered right into her ear. He was flipping buttons on her goggles, then Joe's. then suddenly a bright flare that hurt her eyes and then everything turned into fluorescent green. She saw Izzy bent at the waist already heading out of the room. She followed and Joe was right behind her. They kept hearing curses as they snuck out of the room, the snipers couldn't see where Izzy Mimi and Joe were. Once they were clear of the room they took of the goggles and started running down the hall. They could see an emergency exit straight ahead. They kept running, not stopping to see where they were or if someone was chasing them. They were near the exit when a group of FBI Agents jumped out in front of them, blocking their way to the exit.  
"FREEZE! GET ON THE GROUND!" they screamed. But Izzy grabbed Mimi and ran into the next hallway, their was vent at the end of the hallway they could climb into. But no way to shoot out the cover. Then he saw him, the dead guard he had hit earlier, with his gun at his side. He ran up, grabbed the gun and shot out the vent. He helped Mimi into it and then (since he was then the tallest) helped Joe up next. But then he heard noise behind them, and then for once in his life, fear struck him square in the chest. The drugs must have worn off. 4 S.H.O.C.K. Troopers, men covered from head to toe in full riot gear, (not even penetrable by grenades) had emerged from around the corner. 2 had machine-guns, and the other 2 had grenade launchers. GRENADE LAUNCHERS?!!! He suddenly got very scared and panicked, he hesitated and that cost him, he jumped into the vent, but it was to late, just as he got in and started to crawl away, one of the S.H.O.C.K. Troopers launched a grenade his way into the vents, he tried to scramble away, but it was to late. The grenade blew just 4 feet from him and broke both his legs, the blast singed all of his hair, and it was so loud that he couldn't hear himself scream, until the blast went away, then, he looked. At Joe just looking back, startled not only by the blast, but by Mimi's blood-curling scream of terror. He looked the other way, at his legs, both covered in blood, the material of his pants shredded and stained with his blood. Then he looked past at the S.H.O.C.K. Troopers headed his way, scrambling to get to the vent. Then someone was pulling him out of the vent, backwards, away from his friends, but when he looked that way, he saw one of the S.H.O.C.K. Troopers pulling him out, but then he saw a foot kick him viciously in the faceplate, causing him to stumble backwards and fall, it was Joe, then he and Mimi were pulling you through the vents, and everything went black.  
***  
Izzy awoke in a lab several hours later, dammit, they had caught him, he thought. But then he saw Mimi hovering above him, which at first (before he got his vision back) looked like just a big blur. He looked around and realized that he was on friendly turf. His parents were there, and so was Tai, Sora, and Matt. T.K. and Kari were at home. Where is Joe? he thought. He asked, his answer was that Joe didn't make it. Then Mimi explained it all. How his legs had been severed by the grenade blast, how they found another exit, but the FBI were closing in. They found the others and they helped haul your ass out of there. But Joe had sacrificed himself to protect you.  
Joe. he thought. Dammit, it can't be, he gave his life for mine, how can I live with that? He thought restraining tears. Then Tai explained that those people weren't the FBI, but another group known simply as the AGENCY. They were an invisible organization, sometimes working with the U.S. and sometimes working against it.  
No matter who they were, Izzy would get revenge.  
Some day.  
"It's not over yet." he said, and started to laugh.  
  
To Be Continued.  



End file.
